A New Life Again
by Cassidy and Layla
Summary: Cammie Morgan has moved more than she'd ever want to, but this time, her family is staying. Her overprotective brother, Grant, makes life hard, but a green-eyed jock makes it harder. At first she hates him, but as time goes on, she starts to change her mind. The question is: Does he like her? All normal.
1. Chapter 1

Cammie Morgan tossed a pair of wedges onto the floor. Her color changing eyes scanned over the box, trying to find her sheets. Moving was a pain, but her family did it so often, that it didn't really bother her anymore. She never mastered unpacking though. As she tossed her various articles of clothing on the floor, her older brother stood at her door frame.

"Any troubles Cam?" Grant asked, beaming.

Cammie smiled. "Not anymore! Because YOU are going to help me unpack and find my bed sheets!"

Grant scowled. "Not anymore! I already helped you pack!"

Cammie put on one of those old fashioned movie accents and put her hand on her forehead "But Granty! I can't do all of this by myself."

Grant tried to resist, but whenever she did something like that, he felt like he needed to help her. He picked up a box and started going through it. "'Can't do it by yourself' my butt! You weren't trained by Joe for nothing!" he grumbled under his breath.

Cammie broke into a grin. "You're just jealous that I beat you at sparing," she teased.

Grant raised his voice. "Hey! In my defense, it was only like seven-o'clock"

"More like nine." Cammie looked at her brother skeptically.

Grant looked at her. "Don't forget that I also was sick when Joe went over the almost illegal maneuvers!"

Cammie shrugged. "Hey, we can't always be as healthy and strong as I am," she said nonchalantly. Grant shook her head while Cammie excused herself to go to the bathroom. He continued taking out her picture frames.

By the time Cammie came out, Grant was already unpacking her posters. He looked up and saw Cammie dress and ready for school.

"Whoa, it's not time for school! I thought we still had a week!" Grant frantically yelled.

Cammie rolled her eyes. Sometimes, her brother was such a dunderhead. "Mom said that we were going to school tomorrow. Remember? You were complaining that you were starving, and mom told you to-"

"All right! I get it!" Grant roared. "If school isn't until tomorrow, then why are you dressed up?"

"It's called going for a jog. Besides, these are my workout clothes," she explained.

Grant raised an eyebrow. "Then why are your shorts so short?"

Cammie groaned. Grant was way too overprotective. When she had a boyfriend, Grant would insist that they check in with him every 30 minutes. "They aren't short! You know what; I'm just going to go." She started walking out.

"Don't you dare!" Grant threatened. Cammie smiled and put the tips of her toes in the hall.

"What are you going to do about it?" she teased. And with that, she walked out of the front door, and onto the sidewalk.

About when Cammie was going to turn around, she realized her mistake because that's when she met him. She could tell the moment he spoke he was arrogant and cocky; all of the traits that she hated. "So, going out for a jog?"

She looked up at the chiseled features. He had deep emerald eyes, her favorite color in the world on her probably least favorite person.

"Yeah. Hasn't school started?" she asked, hoping he wasn't one of those bad boy types.

"There's still ten minutes. What about you Miss Perfect?"

"_I _don't have to go to school today"

"Oh, so you're one of those types," he said, raising an eyebrow

"Excuse me, but you just met me and I hope I never do again," Cammie stormed off, wishing that she had decided to start listening to what Grant told her, if it didn't involve clothes. As she walked away she kind of wished she wore longer shorts feeling the guys eyes watching her as she angrily walked home.

She slammed the door to her room and buried her head in her pillow. That annoying voice kept ringing through her head. "Thinking about me?" it asked.

The voice kept talking to her, until she realized that it wasn't just her head, it was coming from her window. She lifted up her head to see the same annoying smirk planted on the same annoying face. She groaned. "Please tell me you don't live here." she pleaded.

He smirked. "Well, looks like you're in luck. We're neighbours. A lot of girls would die if I was their neighbour. You are one lucky chick"

Cammie groaned again. Not only was annoying, but he was also an ass. Great. "Why did we move here?!" she asked herself.

Suddenly, Grant burst through the door. "Who are you talking to?" he asked suspiciously.

Cammie slapped on a fake smile, and maneuvered Grant to the window. "Granty. Meet our new neighbour. This is..."

"Zach. Nice to meet you _Granty,_" Zach mocked.

Grant gave him the death glare. "Never call me that again. The name is Grant. This is my sister, Cameron," he introduced.

"Call me Cammie," Cammie stated.

"Or Camster, or Cam, or Cameroon, or-" he described.

Cammie interrupted. "Okay, we get it. I have a lot of nicknames."

"Let him finish I'd like to hear the rest of your wonderful names"

"You should know better Granty than to listen to him"

"Dude you're seriously afraid of your sister" Zach looked at Grant skeptically

"You haven't seen her break three boards"

"Hm, I guess that would change my opinion on that"

"Don't you have school or something you have to go to?" Cammie was really starting to wish she hadn't gotten out of bed that morning.

"Yeah I suppose you're right. Don't want to miss sitting next to Tina for a whole hour."

"Great bye-bye" Cammie used a super girly voiced and closed her sheets for curtains right after.

Grant laughed. "He's a nice guy."

Cammie glared at him. "Are you kidding?! He's so over confident, and I bet he's a player! Do you have ears? Didn't you hear that last comment about that girl?! Ugh, he's so annoying." She was wondering if telling Grant he stared at her butt when she was out on her jog, but then decided against it seeing that Grant would kill Zach. Maybe she would if he became more annoying. One less Zach in the world might make her new life easier.

Grant raised his eyebrows. "You know, a very wise person once said, 'love is very close to hate', so if you love someone very much, then you better be careful, because you could end up hating them. Vice versa for hate"

Cammie started applauding. "Wow Grant, I didn't know you read books, and could remember something longer than five words! Bravo!" she said sarcastically.

Grant also gave her a glare. "Hey, don't push it." as an afterthought, he added, "and go put on some longer pants."  
Cammie sighed and pushed Grant out of her room, then made sure her substitute curtains were closed and began unpacking herself to find some real ones.

**A.N:**** We know it's short, but we want to see if we should continue. So, did you guys like it?**

**-Cassidy and Layla**


	2. Chapter 2

Cammie tried not to poke her eye while she put on her only eyeliner. The first day of school was important to her, and she wanted to make a good first impression. She had already chosen an outfit the day before, so the morning wasn't such a rush. Now came the hard part: Waking Grant up. Grant was a heavy sleeper, like her, but he could sleep through anything.

She grabbed her air horn that she used on these occasions, and ran to Grant's room. He was on his bed, face down, sleeping like a baby. That was all going to change. Cammie went to his closet and found his old bullhorn. She knelt next to Grant and smashed the air horn in his ear. The noise was loud enough that he woke up, but then dozed off again; this is where the bullhorn came in. Cammie flicked in the switch and put her mouth to the opening.

"Grant Morgan. This is your wake up call. If you don't wake up right this instant, there will be no more bacon for breakfast... ever," she announced.

Grant raised his head. "Bacon...," he mumbled. Cammie took his arm and pulled him off of his bed and onto the ground. This really got him awake.

"Grant! We have 10 minutes to get to school."

"Okay. Get out." he shut the door.

After Grant was done and cleaned up, she quickly grabbed some energy bars and her backpack before heading out the door followed by Grant who locked the door after them. Cammie walked with Grant like he was her dog getting him to walk fast to keep up with her and get his energy bar for breakfast.

_Flashback_

They were both already use to getting to school and having their mom meet them in the office without getting much attention but there was a group of girls staring at Cammie's wonderful brother, being oblivious as usual, she didn't see all the guys staring at her.

"Mom did you really have to get a job at a _private _school" Cammie just had her preview of the uniforms.

"You said that you didn't care"

"I think it's great" Grant knew that Cammie's clothing options were now very limited, just the way he liked it.

"Were you not paying attention to what you'll have to wear too?" Cammie was really astonished of her way too overprotective brother.

"A sacrifice I'm willing to make to keep the way you dress in line"

"We'll just see about that." Cammie had a way of being persuasive to say the least. The first thing she decided she was going to do is come up with a new school uniform. "And you just sounded like an old person". With that, Cammie jetted out of her mom's old office before anyone could say anything else.

Cammie felt jittery. Even though she had started over millions of times, she had a feeling that this time, it was different. From the minute that she stepped onto school grounds, she felt nervous. Grant nonchalantly walked across the perfectly manicured lawn, flattening the perfect grass. Cammie flattened her plaid skirt, and straightened her tie before going through the main doors. Lockers lined the halls, while the school's motto, 'Good marks can create legacy', plastered across the walls. She turned into the office, where the secretary was busy typing up late notices. She didn't even flinch when the door slammed. Cammie stood at the desk patiently, waiting while the secretary finished typing. She finally looked up and saw the two Morgan twins waiting. "Ah, you must be the new students. Here are your timetables, and your electives schedule." She handed both of them some colored sheets of paper. "And if you need anything, just ask for Ms. Riting." Cammie smiled at Ms. Riting; she seemed nice.

"When does first period start?" Cammie asked.

Ms. Riting looked at her watch. "In about three minutes. All of the information about lockers and that stuff are in these packets." She gave them a gigantic stack of paper, and a blue book. "Here's a pass you'll both probably be late," giving them both a small piece of paper.

Grant and Cammie slid them into their backpacks, and exited the office. Grant split to the other end of the hall, while Cammie headed for locker 438. The halls were crowded, but she managed. She took out the slips of paper and opened the combinational lock. She stacked her books on the shelf in her tiny locker. She tried to juggle her first textbook, Math. The bell was about to ring, but she was wandering aimlessly around the building, trying to find Mr. Mosckowitz's class. The halls had pretty much cleared out, except for one other boy. He had dark hair, and cute blue eyes. She had barely noticed him until he approached her.

"Need help?" he asked.

Cammie blushed. "Yeah. Do you know where Mr. Mosckowitz's room is?"

The boy smiled. "Yeah. In fact, that's where I'm heading right now. You can come with me if you want."

Cammie followed him and tried to ignore the awkward silence. "So, what's your name?" she asked him.

"I'm Josh. And you?" he questioned.

"Oh, I'm Cameron. Call me Cammie. My brother and I just moved here," she introduced.

He nodded. "Does your brother happen to be really tall, and has blond hair?"

Cammie looked at him, her mouth half open. "How did you know that?!"

He shrugged. "I saw him in the bathroom, purposely messing up his hair."

Cammie laughed. "That's him. So, is this his room?" she inquired, bringing Josh back to reality.

He nodded. "Yeah." He opened the door for her for her to go in first.

The whole class' heads turned when she walked in. Mr. M turned his head and smiled. "Hello, you must be the new student. Come up here and introduce yourself." he motioned for her to stand in front of the class. She took a look at Josh before talking.

"Um, my name is Cammie Morgan. This is the seventh time I've moved. I like cheerleading, gymnastics, martial arts, reading, and hanging out with my friends."

Mr. M applauded. "Wonderful. Why don't you go sit next to Miss Baxter over there?" He pointed to an empty seat next to a cappuccino colored girl. She walked to the seat, and sat down.

"Hey, I'm Bex."  
"Hey, nice to meet you. So, is this a good class?" she asked.  
Bex started laughing. "Are you kidding? This is the best class. Mr. M is really nice, and you can get out of class easily."  
"Oh, cool. So, do you know anyone named Zach?" Cammie asked.  
Bex made a disgusted face. "Ugh, the jerk. He's a player, but he's also quarterback for our team. I have science with him." This confirmed Cammie's suspicions.  
"What locker does he have?" she asked. She needed to avoid Zach.

Bex shrugged. "I don't know. Why?"

Cammie shook her head. "He's my neighbour," she admitted.

Bex gasped. "No bloody way! How do you live with it?"

Cammie didn't know the answer to that one. "I honestly don't know. He's so annoying. I need to go curtain shopping after school; I can't find mine."

"Wait, your room is facing his?" Bex asked.

Cammie made a face. "Yeah, and it gets worse; my over protective brother actually seems to be befriending him." They both shuddered.

Bex seemed to not like the topic, so she changed it. "Do you want to sit with us during lunch?"

Cammie looked at her suspiciously. "Who's 'we'?"

"Oh, it's just Liz, me, Macey, and now, you."

"Wait, Macey as in Macey McHenry? The senator's daughter?"

"Yeah. She's not who you think though. She's actually really nice, unless she's being a fashion critic."

Cammie nodded. "Sure. I don't know anyone though."

"It's okay."

The two girls turned to the front to see a whole board full of writing all Cammie could do other than scream was quickly grab out an empty notebook and furiously scribble down all the notes for ten minutes straight before Mr. M called out.

"Class dismissed. Don't forget our weekly quiz Friday!" and all the students funneled out of the classroom door.

"What class do you have next?" Bex startled Cammie as she was focusing on her schedule and school map.

"I have something called culture class with Ms. Dabney"

"Oh good luck I hear that class is a total snooze fest"

"Thanks, I'll try to find you at lunch. Bye." Cammie waved as Bex walked off in the opposite direction. "Ugh, why do I have to be so horrible with maps," she murmured to herself as she walked to what she thought was the east wing of the school.

**A.N:**** We never expected to get so many reviews! Thank you to:**

**Paramore101**

**Uknowiloveu**

**Goode feelin**

**Princessmoi**

**XxCandyygirlxX**

**Guest**

**When4EVERends**

**Migilove2143**

**GallegherGirlXOX**

**Juilette-Tiggy**

**Brandidly**

**For reviewing, and:**

**Paramore101**

**The Goode Chameleon**

**For favouriting this story. And:**

**GallegherGirlXOX**

**Migilove2143**

**Paramore101**

**Photogirl5**

**PrincessMoi**

**Rosey 3425**

**Uknowiloveu**

**VampireBones**

**jazzworkman16**

**purplebutterfly12**

**terrificgirl2815**

**x suck my blood x luv ya x**

**For being alerted. A special thanks to Paramore101 for doing all three :)**

**We hope you liked this chapter! Thank you guys so much!**

**-Cassidy and Layla**


	3. Chapter 3

"Class this is Cameron she'll be in our class now on, do not forget your manners." This made the whole class laugh quietly to themselves. What had her mom gotten her and Grant into moving them to this school? "Ms. Morgan, you can sit behind Mr. Jones." She gestured to the chair behind a boy that was short compared to most of the guys she saw in the classroom. She sat down and smiled at the boy, just to be polite.

He smiled back. "Hi, I'm Dillon"

"I'm Cammie." she said.

"I know."

Cammie looked at him confusedly. "How do you know?"

He shook his head. "You don't know? Everyone's talking about you because you're... hot."

Cammie looked at him, expecting his cheeks to be red, but she didn't even see a tinge of pink. "Thanks. So... What class do you have next?"

"Ah, I have independent study at the library. You?"

Cammie perked up, knowing that there would be at least one person in the same class as she was. "Same."

When she turned back to Mrs. Dabney, she saw a frenzy of people, scrambling to find a partner. She frantically turned to Dillon. "What's going on?" she practically screamed in his face.

"Whoa. We're doing our dance unit. Didn't someone tell you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I wasn't expecting it!"

Dillon smiled. "It's okay. We can be partners. I'll teach you everything I know."

Cammie smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

Dillon took her hand and led her to the middle of the room. Cammie smiled nervously. Thankfully, Mrs. Dabney interrupted.

"Mr. Jones, I think that it would be more... Appropriate if you were paired with Miss Alvarez. Miss Morgan needs someone that is... Height appropriate." the whole room silently laughed. Dillon slumped over to Eva, who eagerly put her arms around his neck. "Miss Morgan, why don't you go with... Mr. Goode?" Great, a dance with a football jerk. She would rather be with Dillon.

Zach smirked. "Hey neighbour. I knew you would come back to me."

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Please. Why would _I _ want to dance with _you?_"

He ignored that comment. "So, I guess you would mind if I did this?" He put his hand on her lower back, and pulled her closer to him.

Cammie blushed, but then remembered who he was. " Yes, I would mind!" she argued. She laid a hand on his chest, and pushed away. Though she was a jerk, she had to admit, he had a really muscled chest.

"A lady must always accept a dance Cameron!" Mrs. Dabney floated around. Cammie silently cursed. She got back with Zach and returned to the ballroom stance. At this time, she was getting anxious, and felt like she was going to burst.

"Zach," she whispered urgently, "I have something to tell you."

"What? That you're in love with me? That I'm good looking?" he joked.

"No! I'm serious!" she snapped, "I've never told anyone, but... I don't know how to dance."

"Hey, it's okay. Luckily, I am Goode enough, so I can help."

"I had a feeling you'd say that."

"It doesn't really matter if you can't dance 'because the guy is supposed to lead anyway."

"Fine. But at least now I have a good reason to stomp on your feet." Cammie smiled sweetly. They spent the next forty-five minutes trying to do the foxtrot. Zach was practically pulling Cammie to where ever they were supposed to go. A few times, his hand would drop and you hear him quietly scream in pain; not that he would ever show it.

By the end of class, his shoes had a lot of footprints on them. His face was a bit red from holding his breath. "Oh Zachy. You look like you need to go to the nurse," Cammie commented.

Zach smirked. "Oh, I'm fine Gallagher Girl, you probably need to go through; your face is turning red. Probably from my hotness."

Cammie looked at him skeptically. " How do you know that I used to go to Gallagher?"

"That's for me know and you to find out," he said mysteriously.

Cammie shook her head and turned away. "Forget it." By the time she turned around, Zach was already gone.

**A.N:**** We hope you like this chapter! If you review, we'll PM you the teasers for the next chapter. Thank you to all of the reviewers! Check out our poll on our profile, and our other story, "Letters of Memories". We probably won't be updating tomorrow.**

**-Cassidy and Layla**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Zach was his normal, cocky self again. There was no sign of pain anywhere, as she had predicted. As he walked down the halls, his friends stopped to greet him and the cheerleaders were checking him out. It disgusted her. She decided to ignore him and kept walking distractedly. After almost bumping into five different people, she actually bumped into someone. It was Josh, and it wasn't one of those cliché moments when her book fell out of her arms and their hands touch. No, it wasn't cliché at all, but they did start talking.

"Hey Cammie. Want to walk to class together?" he asked. Cammie nodded. Josh was cute and nice, plus, she didn't have many friends yet. " So..." he said, trying to start a conversation.

"How was your day yesterday?" Cammie asked.

Josh shrugged. "After first period, everything went back to normal. I liked first period much better. How about you?" He flashed her a smile.

"I went to culture class and met a guy named Dillon. He was nice, but I had to dance with Zach." she made a disgusted face.

"Dillon is my best friend actually. You know Zach?"

"Sadly, yes. He's my neighbour, and I think my brother is friends with him. Oh the horror." she fake fainted.

"Oh, cool. Zach is on the football team with me. He's okay. I'm guessing that you don't like him?"

She laughed. "Yep. I heard him talking about a girl named Tina. Who's that?" Cammie asked.

"Oh, she's the daughter of a magazine editor. Not as bad as you would think. She's really nice, but she's also nosy. She might wear... Shorter skirts, but that's nothing," he explained.

Cammie nodded. This girl wasn't that bad. They discussed more until they reached the classroom. "Well, I'm going to sit next to Jonas. See you after class," Josh said, and waved to his slightly nerdy friend in the corner.

Cammie scanned the room and caught sight of Bex. She walked towards the desk and sat down. Bex immediately spun around. "What just happened?! Why are you with Josh?!" she squealed excitedly.

Cammie laughed. "Bex, it's my second day. I barely know the guy!" She threw her hands up into the air.

Bex raised her eyebrows. "So you don't think he's cute?"

Cammie face palmed. "Bex...," she groaned. After that, she buried her nose in her textbook, hoping for Bex to shut up; instead, Bex started talking even more.

"Cam? You never answered the question. Do you, or do you not think that Josh Abrams is cute?" Bex asked, keeping a straight face.

Cammie knew that Bex was going to persist until she answered. Even though she had only known Bex for a day, she felt like they were best friends. "Fine. Yes," she said flatly.

Bex smirked. "Yes what?" she teased.

"Yes, I think that Josh is cute!" Cammie admitted, clearly exasperated.

"Well, since I'm your friend, we are going to help you spy on him and hook you guys up," Bex declared.

"First of all, I _only _said he was cute. I didn't say that I liked him. I mean, there are plenty of cute guys at this school, so it doesn't mean that I like him. Secondly, even if I did like him, we would not spy on him... unless we had to."

"Hey, friends don't let you do stupid things... alone," Bex stated.

Just then, Mr. Mosckowitz cleared his throat. "Attention! We are going to have a transfer student into or class. Please welcome Mr. Goode." He gestured to the doorway, where Zach was standing, winking at all of the girls. He strided in, chewing his gum obnoxiously. Every move of his jaw annoyed her. It was bad enough that he was her neighbour, but now he was in her class. It's okay, she thought, as long as he doesn't sit anywhere near you, you're okay.

It seems like she had run out of luck, because just as he passed her, he went back and sat behind her. "Hey neighbour," he said. He propped his feet on her chair and looked in his backpack. "I guess we'll have to share books. I forgot mine." He moved to the desk next to Cammie. Cammie mentally face-palmed, and scooted closer to Zach, while trying to stay farther away from him. Instead, she was close enough to smell the mint from Zach's gum. Mr. M read from the book, and Zach scooted closer. Cammie's body tensed when he did.

"Relax, I know I'm hot," he said.

"I don't think I can relax when you're so close to me," Cammie snapped. "Could you just share with one of your friends?"

Zach smiled, but a tiny bit of hurt flashed through his eyes. "Hey, it's only for one class, and you'll never notice I'm here," he said.

Cammie seemed satisfied, but still kept her distance. From what she heard, Zach was a player, but she didn't have to hear it to know.

Independent study was a bore, but Macey was in it, so it wasn't completely bad. Cammie took the time to study, but every few seconds, she would find her eyes drifting to the table where Josh, Dillon, and Zach was sitting. She kept wondering, How could a sweet guy like Josh be friends with Zach? Macey stopped reading her magazine, and looked at Cammie.

"You like Zach?" she asked, completely ignorant to Cammie's horrified expression.

"What?! No!"

Macey raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you staring at him like a creeper?"

"Am not! I was just... wondering," Cammie defended.

"Wondering about what?"

"How Josh could be friends with a jerk like Zach."

"Don't we all?"

Macey looked over at the table. "What about Dillon? A little spy told me that he was flirting with you."

Cammie made a serious face. "First of all, we weren't _flirting_, we were talking. Secondly, he's cute, but he's not my type."

Macey raised her eyebrows again. "So you have a type?"

Cammie let out a sigh. "No Macey, I don't."

"Then why did you j-."

"We are dropping this topic!" Cammie interrupted.

The rest of the period was silent, with the occasional cursing of Cammie, who kept getting paper cuts.

"And the sheep chased him forever," Cammie laughed, recalling the time when Grant was chased by a sheep in Ireland.

Josh laughed. "Wait, so he just kept running for the whole day? That hilarious!"

The two kept on telling stories by the lockers, not paying attention to the outside world, until he barged in. "Hey Camster. Who's this?" he asked, with a slightly menacing tone.

"Grant, this is Josh. Josh, this is my brother, Grant," Cammie introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Josh held out his hand. Grant smacked it away.

"I don't want any of your introductions. I just want to know if you're dating Cammie."

"No?" Josh answered, but it sounded more like a question.

Grant immediately became cheerful again. "Okay. See ya." Grant walked away.

Cammie started blushing. "Sorry about my brother. He's kind of an overprotective maniac," she apologized.

Josh waved her off. "It's okay. I get it, seeing it as he is your twin."

Cammie thanked him and they kept on walking; this time, they were talking about cats, nothing related to funny stories of Grant.

**A.N:**** Hey, we hoped you liked this chapter. Sorry we couldn't update. Layla decided to sleep VERY early.**

**BunnySwag101: We aren't sisters, but thanks for your review!**

**Check out our other story written only by Cassidy (That's me) called ****Letters of Memories****. And check out our poll, as it will affect this story! Don't forget to review because according to FanFiction, if half of the people review, we would be getting way more. Thank you to all of you guys that reviewed!**

**-Cassidy and Layla**


	5. Chapter 5

"Homecoming is coming up soon. What's your plan?" Bex asked.

Cammie shrugged. "Actually, I'm not planning on going," she admitted.

All the girls gasped. "You have to go!" Liz shouted.

"I mean, I don't have a boyfriend, and there's not really a reason for me to," Cammie explained.

"There's always Josh! I mean, he seemed pretty interested," Bex commented.

"Josh? As in Josh Abrams? Good choice Cam, but I thought that you liked Dillon? Or was it Zach?" She said as she filed her already perfect nails.

"Josh and I are just friends. I think that he likes Dee Dee though."

Macey scoffed. "Josh and Dee Dee? Really? They were friends last year, pretty close friends, like CLOSE."

Liz gasped. "You mean, they..."

Macey waved her off. "No, but they were really close. I think that they nearly dated. The thing is that Dee Dee basically dropped him as her friend last year. She started hanging out with Courtney, and since Courtney liked Josh at the time, and Dee Dee really wanted to be Courtney's friend, she just stopped talking to him."

Cammie shook her head. "That's terrible. I feel so bad for him."

Liz nodded along with her. "I agree. Don't you see that you HAVE to go to Homecoming? You'd be cheering on Josh during the game, and maybe you'll be his date."

"Maybe. I'll think about it."

"Good. I have to go. Bye guys." Macey got off of Liz's bed, and walked out.

Cammie decided she had some thinking to do. "Sorry guys. I have to go too. Bye," she said, and she ran to her house.

When she got home, she collapsed on her bed and put on her ear buds. So many things were floating around in her mind.

"What are you thinking about?" A voice startled Cammie. She took out her ear buds and looked at the window. Ugh, it was Zach.

"What do you want Goode?" She asked exhaustively.

He smirked. "I want to know if you're going out with Jimmy."

"Why do you care?" She placed her hands on her hips

"Well, I was going to ask you."

Cammie seemed unfazed. "Why don't you go with Tina? Or Emily?" she asked, referring to Zach's new girlfriend.

Zach scratched the back of his neck. "About that. Emily and I broke up after school today."

"Why did you break up with her?" Cammie asked.

Zach laughed and shook his head. "You think that _she _broke up with _me_?"

Cammie nodded her head. "Yeah?" Zach just kept on laughing; Cammie reached over and hit him on his well-muscled arm. "Stop laughing Zach!"

When Zach finally calmed down. He looked her straight in the eye. "I didn't break up with Emily; she broke up with me to go out with Will." Zach gave a bitter laugh.

Cammie awkwardly tried to comfort him. "It's okay Zach, there are other people. You just have to wait."

Zach looked at her. "You really believe that?"

Cammie nodded. "Definitely. I mean, I'm going to homecoming alone, unless Josh asks me."

Zach looked down again. "So... Jimmy hasn't asked you out yet?"

"No, we're just friends."

"Bummer. Maybe someone will ask you later." Zach walked out of his room, after closing his blinds.

Cammie stared at the night sky and shivered. Having her window open at night wasn't a good idea, but you couldn't see the stars as clearly.

She had always loved the stars; they reminded her of her dad. Her dad was always going to business trips, but he always made room for her. They used to together and lay in the grass at night, telling stories. He mission one time when she was 10, and they never saw him again.

Her eyes started get tears in them. She took her finger and wiped them away. Suddenly, she had an urge to go outside and lay in the grass.

The bright stars were twinkling when the peacefulness got interrupted.

"You like the stars?"

She looked up at the face. "Hey Zach."

Zach sat down next to her. "What are you doing outside?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Stargazing?"

"Gee, you're smart," she exclaimed sarcastically.

"But why are you out here?"

Cammie really didn't feel like pouring her heart out, so she did what she had to do; lie. "It was too hot inside."

Zach laughed. "You expect me to believe that? You're a good liar, but I'm better. It's 50 degrees outside, and you're shivering." He kept laughing for what seemed like forever.

Cammie smacked him on the arm. "You're such an ass."

The two lay down next to each other and started talking. "What's the real reason that you're out here?" Zach asked.

"I told you already; it was too hot inside."

Zach turned to face her. "Gallagher Girl, really. Tell me."

Cammie sighed. She normally wouldn't tell anyone, but somehow Zach made her open up. "I kept on thinking about my dad."

"So why did that make you come outside?"

"My dad and I used to go outside and star gaze. He disappeared when I was 10." Her eyes were starting to mist over.

Zach sat up and looked at her. "Its okay" he comforted at he wiped the tears off of her eyes. She sat up and leaned into him. Even though he had been missing for seven years, the thought still brought a sting like it was yesterday. He placed an arm around her bare shoulders.

She stopped crying and looked at the sky and started talking. "Every time I look at the stars, I hear his voice, telling me stories. Thanks for listening. I'm really sorry I got your shirt wet." Cammie stood up.

Zach held up a hand. "Wait! Gallagher Girl."

Cammie stopped. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say that you're the bravest person I've ever met. Do you want to-" he was interrupted by the sound of Grant's voice.

"Cam? Where are you?" Grant's booming voice called out.

Cammie looked at him. "I really got to go." She jogged to the front door. Zach followed her and spun her around.

"I always start what I finish," he said, and then he brought his lips to hers, and gave her a kiss.

She stared at him, and then turned around. "I have to go. Bye Zach." Cammie quietly opened the door and slipped in, closing it behind her.

Zach stood there, watching her leave. The porch light illuminated his face. Slowly and unwillingly, he walked away.

**A.N:**** Guys, I am SO SORRY that I haven't updated for a month! I wouldn't be surprised if there were no reviews for this one, and you guys came after us with pitchforks. Over here, there were a lot of exams and projects going on, and we couldn't find time. I think Layla has given up for now, so I guess I'll be the primary writer. I am really sorry though, but from now on, I might not update as quickly. Check out the poll on our profile, and my other story, ****Letters of Memories****. Review, and I hope you liked this chapter, as I threw in a Zammie moment.**

**-Cassidy and Layla**


	6. Chapter 6

"Gallagher Girl". Cammie was awoken by a loud whisper.

"Over here." She groggily looked towards the window. Zach was right in front of it.

Cammie jumped and almost screamed. "Holy crud Goode! What the hell are you doing in my room?"

Zach smirked. "Surprised to see me?"

Cammie ignored his comment. "What are you doing in my room? In the middle of the night I should add."

Zach smirked. "I was hoping for some fun..."

Cammie hit him.

"Ow Gallagher Girl. I was just joking!" He rubbed his arm.

Cammie just snuggled back under the sheets. Zach sat on her bed.

For a while, it was silent, until Cammie couldn't sleep. She stared up at the ceiling, and then turned her head towards Zach. In all truthfulness, she didn't think he was bad looking. His personality was just a major turn off. Sure, he could be sweet at times, but it was temporary.

"Zach?"

"Mm hm?" He answered.

"Now that I've told you about my life, tell me about yours.

His face hardened. "Who says?"

Cammie stared at his. "I say so."

"No."

"Fine, be that way." She turned herself so that she was facing the wall.

Zach sighed and hopped out the window. Cammie looked behind her and ran to where Zach previously was three seconds ago. She looked down, and saw Zach beckoning her to jump. She shook her head.

"What if I break my neck?"

Zach cracked a smile. "I'll catch you."

Cammie decided to trust him. She sat on the window ledge. "Ready?" she asked.

Zach nodded. She closed her eyes and fell from the three story house. Just as she thought that she was going to fall onto the hard ground, strong arms caught her. She opened her eyes and saw Zach's half illuminated face.

He smirked. "Told ya."

"Fine."

Zach started walking. Cammie tapped him.

"Uh, Zach. In case you haven't noticed, but you're still carrying me."

"I know."

"Um, then put me down."

"Never."

"Okay, then let's try this again. PUT ME DOWN!" Cammie growled.

Zach laughed. "Fine, have it your way." He put Cammie down.

"Thanks."

They walked in silence until Cammie piped up. "Where exactly are we going?"

Zach kept a straight face. "Somewhere. You'll see soon."

A few minutes later, they arrived at the town pool. Zach led her through the dark parking lot to the Iron Gate. He began climbing over the fence.

"Why are we here?" Cammie asked as she climbed.

Zach reached for her hand at the top. "Like I said earlier: to have fun."

When Cammie reached the top, she was taken aback by the scene in front of her; the pool was completely empty, and it was illuminated by the light at the bottom. It was so calm and still.

They both hopped off the fence. Zach bolted straight for the water, and jumped in, sending water everywhere. He emerged and shook his head. "Come in. The water is fine!"

Cammie shook her head. Zach swam up to her and got out of the pool. Before he knew what he was doing, he went behind her and pushed her in the pool.

When her head emerged, she had an evil smile on her face. "Oh Zach!" She swam over to him and splashed him in the face.

It was war. For the next hour, water was flying non-stop. Finally, it died down a bit, and they floated next to each other. They stared up at the moon. Zach stopped floating and just stared at the pool. His face was illuminated with the light from the pool, and the water made patterns on his cheeks. Cammie joined him.

Suddenly, they realized what time it was. Soon, Grant would be yelling at her for sneaking out. Both got towels and dried themselves off. Cammie was freezing, especially since she was wearing a tank top. Zach hugged her.

Cammie looked at him. "Hey, it makes people less cold." Zach said. Together, they walked on the sidewalk. Cammie's bare feet made wet footprints all over. To the people watching, they might have looked like a couple, but to Cammie, they were just neighbours having fun.

When they reached their houses, they stood outside, right in between the two houses. To Zach surprise, Cammie lightly kissed his cheek. "Thanks Zach. I had fun tonight."

Zach nodded. "Then maybe we should do it again."

Cammie threw her head back and laughed. "Maybe..."

They both headed to their house, and said good night. Cammie headed upstairs and hopped into the shower. She changed into a different pair of pajamas and looked at her alarm clock. It was 3:28. Oh well, she thought, two hours well spent. She drifted off into a pleasant sleep. The last thing on her mind was that she now officially loved the pool.

**A.N:**** Hey guys. I hope that you liked this chapter. Sorry, but I can't seem to write long chapters. Just so you know, I'll probably only get to update once every month now, since every competition happens in the spring. Don't forget to take the poll on my profile to see what happens at Homecoming. It all depends on you guys! And don't forget to check out my other story, ****_Letters of Memories_****.Thank you to all my reviewers!**

**rosescutedogsandangels: Thanks for pointing that out. I didn't notice that. Oops**

**ailes du neige: Maybe... it all depends on the poll...**

**Thanks guys!**

**-Cassidy and Layla**


	7. Chapter 7

She stared at him as he joked around with his friends. He was just so perfect, and it killed her. She had never felt that about anyone. Too bad that he thought of her as a friend. Yes, Cammie Morgan officially had feelings for Josh Abrams.

She didn't know how this happened. Originally, he was just her friend. A very cute friend. But now, her feelings just made everything more complicated.

"What are you doing Cam?" Liz asked, as she approached her table with a load of books.

Cammie quickly tried to cover up. "Just making some observations for science," she made up.

Liz nodded in approval as she sat down. Unfortunately, the books toppled over, and made loud crashing sounds. "Oopsie Daisy!" she exclaimed, and tried to pick them up.

Cammie came to her side and knelt down to help. Josh's head turned to see what the commotion was about. He saw Cammie and smiled. Cammie smiled back.

Luckily, Liz was too busy with her books to see the exchange of smiles.

A few weeks had passed since she went to the pool with Zach. Ever since that happened, she got closer to Zach. She realized that he wasn't just 100% jerk, and that he actually had a heart.

Tonight, they were going to study for the Algebra Honors. Cammie and Zach were the only of their friends that took that class rather than Liz, but she was busy with her boyfriend, Jonas.

As quickly as she could, Cammie ran home and left a note for Grant and her mom, saying that she would be next door. Grant was cool with it, but thinks that he might have threatened Zach a couple of times. Oh well.

Cammie pressed the doorbell on Zach's house more than necessary. After a bit, Zach's brother James answered the door. James was only a year older than Zach, so they looked similar. For a second, she thought that James was Zach.

"Hey Camster," James teased, knowing Cammie's special hatred towards that name.

"Hey James. Where's Zach?" she asked.

"I don't know. Check his room."

"Okay thanks James," Cammie said, then ran up to Zach's room.

She knocked on the door a couple of times, but he didn't answer. Eventually, she got frustrated, so she just opened the door. No one was inside, but the bathroom light was on.

"Zach?" Cammie cautiously walked to the door.

Zach came out half naked with only a towel around his hips.

Cammie covered her eyes, but not before seeing his eight pack

"Arg! God Zach! Put on some clothes!"

Zach laughed. "Are you sure? I've been told that I have a god-like body."

Cammie snickered. "You wish. Now go and put on some pants!" She pointed to the bathroom.

Chuckling, he grabbed a shirt and some pants, and went back into the bathroom.

When he came back out with clothes on, Cammie was lying on his bed, studying her Algebra book.

"Getting an early start Gallagher Girl?" He smirked.

"Yep. Not everyone can be a genius."

"Certainly not like I can."

"Ha ha Zach," Cammie said emotionless.

For about 30 minutes, the room was quiet while they studied. Cammie then got bored.

"Ugh. My brain is frying. Can we do something?" She put her textbook down.

Zach stood over her. "Well, what do you want to do?"

"Go to the mall!"

"Okay... no. That is where I draw the line."

Cammie groaned. "Come on! It'll be FUN! We can get ice cream!"

Zach hesitated. "Fine. But only for the ice cream."

"Great," Cammie said, throwing him his keys, "you're driving."

When they got there, Cammie headed to the food court, and took out some cash. She stood in line for the ice cream. Zach stood behind her with his money.

When they finally got their delicious chocolate peanut butter ice cream, they dug in immediately.

"Oh my god. I love you SO MUCH," Zach said, his eyes glazing over his spoon.

Cammie laughed. "Wow. And someone said that I was bad. You're even worse!"

"Hey! I'm not that bad."

"Sure... as if you wouldn't marry ice cream if you could."

"Hey Cam?" Zach asked.

"Hmm?"

"This is going to be weird, but do you like that Jimmy kid?"

Cammie looked at him. "Jimmy? His name is JOSH, not Jimmy."

"Gee, defensive much?"

"I prefer to think of it at standing up against bullying."

"Fine. Believe what you want. But do you?"

"Uh, no?" She lied, but it ended up sounding like a question.

"Great lying skills." Zach sarcastically commented.

"Who said I was lying?" Cammie defended.

Zach cleared his throat. "I just wanted to know."

Cammie set down her ice cream. "Yeah, okay then."

"Did he ask you? To Homecoming I mean?"

"No. Are you going?"

Zach scratched his neck. "Um, of course. I'm going with Macey," he lied.

Cammie's eyes widened in shock. "You are? That's so great!" She congratulated.

"Yep..."

**A.N:**** I hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to vote on my poll on my profile! Zach is ahead, but who knows... Anyways, who also loves chocolate peanut butter ice cream! Also, check out my other story (Which is on a temporary pause) ****_Letters of Memories_****. Don't forget to review! The more reviews, the faster I can update! Bye**.

**-Cassidy and Layla**


	8. Chapter 8

Zach's POV

"God Zach. I hate you," Cammie spat at me. Her eyes welled up in tears.

"No Gallagher Girl! I did it for a good reason!" I yelled.

I felt a sharp pain on my cheek, and saw that Cammie, my Gallagher Girl, had slapped me.

I saw her shadow walking away from me. Hurriedly, I scrambled to stand up, and ran to her. But not matter how fast I was running, she kept on getting farther away, until she was just a dot. An alarm started sounding, echoing through the empty halls of the school.

I woke up, my shirt drenched in sweat. Thank god; it was just a dream. Cammie didn't find out about the Macey thing. I looked at my alarm clock. It was sounding, just like every other morning. I got up and stepped into the shower, still a bit dazed from my dream.

* * *

Macey passed by just as Grant was telling us about Bex. I ran to Macey and pulled her by the lockers.

"What the heck Goode? What do you want?" Her icy eyes glared at me.

"Will you be my date for Homecoming?" I blurted.

At first, she looked at me. After a while, her mouth stretched into a smile, and he started laughing.

"Good one Goode. Where are your stupid friends? Are they videotaping this?" Macey peered around.

I looked at her. "I am dead serious. Will you?"

"What the hell Goode! No!"

"Come on! Just do it!"

She looked at me. "Give me one good reason why I should go with you."

I smirked. "I may have told Cammie that I was going with you."

She glared at me. "What?! Why?!"

I shrugged. "Jimmy was bound to ask her some time, and I didn't want to look like a wimp."

"Too late. You already look like one."

"Please? Think of it as a fake date. You could go with anyone! We just have to act together whenever Cammie comes."

"No."

"Please McHenry! Don't think that I don't know about Preston."

Macey pursed her lips and her eyebrows furrowed as if she was in deep thought.

"Fine," she said finally, "I'll be your fake date. Only on one condition though."

"What?"

She leaned towards me and whispered in my ear.

* * *

Third person POV

Macey rejoined her group. Cammie smiled.

"What did Zach say?"

"He asked what color my dress was so that his tux could match."

"Wow. He's really putting in effort," Bex commented.

"Yeah... So, Cammie, got a date yet?" Macey asked.

Cammie shook her head. "No. I'm going to feel like seventh wheel when we go to Homecoming together. All of you guys have dates."

Liz hugged Cammie. Luckily, it was one of her more gentle hugs. "It's okay. Josh is probably going to ask you some time."

Then, the bell rang and the group scattered.

* * *

Cammie discreetly looked at Josh while she ate her sandwich. A wave of surprise went through her as she learned something: Josh was already looking at her.

Quickly, they both turned away, faces turning red.

Grant glanced at Cammie. "Camster? Are you okay?"

Cammie nodded. "Yeah. I'm just so excited for our sparring session when we get home. I can't wait to kick your ass."

Grant smiled. "More like the other way around."

"Do you remember the last time we sparred? You were as swollen as a marshmallow. Normal people don't go looking for broken arms."

"Hey! Joe told you not to use any illegal moves!"

Cammie shrugged. "All's fair in love and war," she quoted, then continued munching on her sandwich.

* * *

Cammie's heart pounded as Josh flashed her a smile.

"Hi Cammie. I haven't talked to you lately."

"Yeah. Me either." She said.

"How's it been?"

She shrugged. "It's been okay. You?"

"Same. Do you have a date for Homecoming?"

"No. all of my friends do though."

"Oh. So, I want to kno-".

The bell rang again, signaling the end of passing time.

"Sorry Josh! Let's talk later! I have to get to English. Bye!" Cammie ran off.

Josh looked deflated as he walked to Culture class. He plopped himself next to Zach.

"Tough time?" Zach asked.

Josh nodded. "Cammie. Homecoming." He uttered.

That was all it took for Zach to understand.

* * *

Cammie laughed as Bex came out of the dressing room in a hot pink feathered dress.

"Tada!" Bex did some jazz hands. All the other girls burst out laughing.

After all of the silly dresses, the girls started finding real dresses that they could wear. Macey came out of the dressing room with a simple green dress. It was stunning.

Liz gasped. "Wow Macey. You should get that one!" The Bex and Cammie nodded in agreement.

"I like this dress. I think that I'll get it." Macey nodded in approval.

Next up was Liz. She came out in a light yellow dress. It flowed out from her waist, and made her look like a pixie.

Bex chose a strappy black dress, which showed off how strong she was.

Finally, it was Cammie's turn. She slipped on a rich purple strapless dress. She looked stunning. The fabric wasn't too tight, yet it hugged her curves. It was simple yet elegant.

There was a positive reaction when she stepped out of the dressing room.

"Oh my gosh. That dress was made for you," Bex said.

"Damn. You look good." Macey looked at Cammie.

Liz just looked at Cammie and nodded.

* * *

"So," Zach said, "teach me how to ask out a girl."

Macey gave him an army helmet. She took out a pointer and tapped the whiteboard, where she had written some rules.

"Step one: Compliment her. You know, Goode, this one might be hard for you, so let's practice. You can be you, and I'll be the girl you want to ask out."

Zach scooted away from her. "No way am I asking you out."

Macey placed her hands on her hips. "Just to point out, but you already did today."

"Good point."

Macey sat down and faced him. "Just imagine whoever you like's face on me. Start."

Zach took a breath. "Hey. I like your... watch?"

"Very good Zach, except for one thing... I'M NOT WEARING A WATCH!"

"Oh. Well, let me start again. Hey, I like your... hands. They're really nice looking."

All Macey could do was face palm with her 'very nice hands'. This was going to take a long time.

**A.N: I hope you guys liked Zach's point of view at the beginning! I threw in a bit extra, AND it's a bit early, all because I got 9 reviews! You guys are awesome! Review so I can update faster! Don't forget to check out my other story, ****_Letters of Memories_****. It is currently on a hiatus because I ran out of ideas. If you have any ideas for this story, or my other one, PM me or leave it in a review! Also, vote on my poll! It's on my profile! You guys really took it seriously when I said that Zach was ahead, because 5 people voted. Wow. Review, and thanks for reading!**

**Spottedmask12- She might ask Josh. It all depends on the poll. I haven't decided yet.**

**Guest- The poll is on my profile.**

**Zach-Goode' - Thanks! I'm so glad you reviewed!**

**Flame Sterling- I'm definitely going to finish this story :)**

**Amanda- Thanks for reviewing!**

**Zammieover- That's so sweet! I'm assuming that you read my other story.**

**Uknowiloveu- Thank you so much! You've reviewed about every chapter! I feel so special!**

**XxCandyygirlxX- Glad you found it again! :)**

** - Don't you just love it when Zach get's his name wrong? It's so funny.**

**beatrueheart- I don't know about that. It all depends on the poll. Actually, I haven't decided myself actually.**

**If you have any ideas for the story, please PM me or leave it in a review!**

**-Cassidy and Layla**


	9. Chapter 9

Zach came to school looking droopy eyed. He spent the night at Macey's house, learning how to compliment a girl. It took a long time, but he finally got it... sort of.

Macey leaned over and whispered to him. "Go compliment Cammie." She pointed towards the lawn, where everybody hung out before school. Confidently, he strode over to her.

"Hey Cam," he greeted.

"Hey Zach. What happened? You look like a ghost."

"Um, I've just been studying for something," he lied. Technically, it wasn't a lie, he thought, he was just being vague.

"Oh, that's nice," he looked at him and adjusted her backpack. Her red and blue plaid skirt twirled a little bit, and her hair brushed his cheek.

Damn, he thought, her hair smelled good. A light bulb popped into his head as he found something to compliment her on. "Your hair smells good."

Cammie looked at him weirdly. "You were smelling me?"

Uh oh, he thought. Time to bail! Abort! Abort! "Uh, no. Your hair just was near my nose."

He then walked away. Stupid Goode, he thought, smelling her hair. Mentally, he facepalmed.

* * *

Time for attempt number two. Zach approached Cammie again. This time, she was eating her sandwich at the lunch table. "Cam?"

She looked at him. "Zach! Hey!"

"I just wanted to say that I like your skirt," he complimented. Zach smiled; he didn't mess up this time!

"Gee, thanks. It's my uniform skirt. Every girl has to wear one," she said.

Whoops. He never thought about that. "Well, it looks even better on you," he smirked.

Score one for Goode.

* * *

Macey looked at Cammie. "Cam? Are you alright?"

Cammie suddenly looked up from her book. "Yeah! But I think that I might be going crazy."

"What? Why?"

"Zach has been acting really... weird."

Macey looked confused. "Weird as in how weird?"

Cammie sighed. "You're going to think that I'm crazy for saying this, but he's been... smelling me and telling me that I look good in a uniform skirt."

"Well, you kinda do look good in a uniform skirt. He was smelling you?!"

"He told me I smelled good."

Macey laughed. "That's what all guys do. They tell you that you smell good."

Cammie shook her head. "Guys are weird..."

* * *

"So... how'd the sparing go?" Bex asked.

Grant rubbed his back. "Okay. It was a draw."

"We both were really sore in the morning."

"Well, that was unexpected," Zach commented sarcastically.

* * *

The tea was scalding hot when Cammie put her lips to the cup. She winced.

"So...," Dillon started, "how's life?"

"It's good. How about you?"

"Eh. It's okay. Got a date to Homecoming yet? It's in a week you know," Dillon informed her.

"No. Do you?"

He looked taken aback by Cammie's answer. "Yeah. I'm going with Eva."

"Oh. That's nice."

"Yeah... it sure is..."

**A.N: Long time no see... Sorry it's so short. I'll update faster since school got out :) Don't forget to vote on my poll on my profile. I'll be closing the poll on Wednesday night (7/3/13). THE POLL WILL AFFECT THIS STORY! Also, check out my other story, ****_Letters of Memories_****. It's on a hiatus. So if you guys have any ideas for this story, just PM me or leave it in a comment. Thanks to everyone!**

**Bonus: Since you guys waited so long, I'll make a deal; if I get 10 reviews by tomorrow (7-2-13) at noon (No repeats), I'll update another longer chapter. **

**Oh yeah. If you read the A.N., write 'Kittens' in your review. I just wanna see who actually reads it.**

**NicoleGoode: That's an awesome idea. Who knows, maybe I'll use it... Thanks! :)**

**fangirl4eva: Sure. Who doesn't love Grant?**

**BunnySwag101: Ha ha, thanks.**

**artsypanda: I'll try :)**

**Oemh: Good idea. Sure, now that it's summer.**

**XxCandyygirlxX: You sure will ;)**

**Woah. That was long. Sorry again. :(**


	10. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANT! READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

**READ THE AUTHORS NOTE!**

**I REPEAT, READ THE AUTHORS NOTE!**

"I expected more of you Miss Morgan. Try harder." Mr. M handed her back her test. She groaned. On the top of her paper, a messy red C was scribbled. Zach kicked her chair.

"What'd you get Morgan?" He asked.

"A C. What'd you get?"

"An A," he said as he proudly displayed his paper in front of her.

"Great. Meanwhile, I can't go to Homecoming unless I get an A+ on my next quiz." Cammie groaned again.

"What? Why?"

"My mom said that I can't get a grade average below a B+, and this test is dragging my grade down. If it is below a B+, I can't go to Homecoming," she sadly replied.

"I could tutor you," Zach suggested.

Cammie's head shot up. "You'd be willing to do that?"

"Yeah. I mean, I don't have a lot going on besides football and school."

"I thought that you'd be out partying, Mr. Poplar," she teased.

"Nope. It's so close to the big game that coach doesn't want anyone staying out late... or partying. I can tutor you tonight. Really."

"Thank you so much Zach!" She gave him a huge smile.

"Sure. What are friends for?"

* * *

"So. How's planning going?" Cammie asked her friends.

"It's going great!" Liz said excitedly. "I helped Jonas pick out a tux."

"It's okay. Nothing that's particularly special," Macey replied, checking her lip gloss in her locker mirror.

"Bad. Bad, bad bad," Bex ranted. "Grant is so lazy. No offense Cam. I tried to get him to pick a tux, and he just sat there. 'There's plenty of time _Bexy_'," she mocked. "Gah!"

"Why don't we drop by his house later?" Macey suggested, a glint of evil in her eyes.

"I have to go to Zach's house. He's my tutor now, since I might not go to Homecoming," Cammie said, referring to her grades.

Macey faced Cammie. "Come on Cam. Don't you want to get revenge on your brother? It'll only take an hour. I promise."

Cammie thought about it. "Fine, but only an hour. I'll tell Zach."

She left her group to find Zach. Just as she expected, he was in his group of jocks, next to her brother.

"Zach!"

His head turned to her. "Hey Cam. What do yo need?"

"First of all, I am really, really sorry for what I am about to say. My friends really need me today, so can we push back the studying to an hour later?" She asked. For extra effect, she fluttered her eyelashes.

Zach sighed. "Cammie. You already said!" He pouted.

"I know. Please? You'll be my best friend ever!" She gave him puppy eyes.

"Oh no. Not the eyes. Oh god. Fine, but this is the only time. Do you hear me? This is YOUR GRADE," he warned.

"Wow Zach. You sound like Grant. And okay. Thank you!" She gave him a peck on the cheek as a sign of thanks, and ran off.

* * *

"I can't wait to get revenge. Let's sneak through this window, and Lizzie, you ca-" Cammie was interrupted by Josh during independent study.

"Cam? Can I talk to you?" he nervously asked.

Macey's eyes grew wide. "Um, Cam? Don't you want to finish planning?"

"Can't it wait Mace?" Cammie looked at Josh. "It's not going to take long. Right Josh?"

Josh nodded. "Don't worry Macey. I'll bring her right back." Together, they left.

* * *

Josh nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Cam. You are so pretty, and smart, and ever since the first day, I've had a crush on you. I was never sure though, because Goode was always talking about you, and I was ju-"

"Josh? You're kind of rambling."

"Oh. Sorry." He blushed. "I just wanted to ask you this: Will you be my date to Homecoming? I mean, it's totally fine if you don't want to, but it'd- be re-"

Cammie cut him off with a light kiss. He seemed taken aback at first, but eventually started kissing her back. She pulled back. "That would be a yes."

His eyes light up. "Great!"

Suddenly, Cammie remembered the whole grade fiasco. "Oh gosh Josh. I just remembered. I might not be able to go to Homecoming because my grades are dropping. I promise that this isn't an excuse. I'll go with you if I can go. I am so sorry."

"Oh. I understand."

"On the bright side, not you can ask out other girls."

Josh shook his head. "I'll wait for you."

Cammie pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you."

* * *

Cammie shimmied through her own bedroom window. "Guy. It's all clear." One by one, she pulled each girl up. They stood in her room and waited for the tell tale slam of the front door.

Finally, they heard Grant's foot steps out front. Cammie put her hands to her lips, and quietly snuck down the stairs.

Right when Grant was around the corner, she poked her head out. "Boo."

Grant jumped a little. "Jeez Cammie. Way to give me a heart attack. You're just lucky I didn't bust out my ninja moves on you."

Cammie snorted. "Ninja moves," she repeated, putting the words in air quotes. "Here. I need to show you something in my room."

"Okay. As long as it's not potentially life threatening, sure." They walked up the stairs.

"Wait a second. This is probably all a setup. I'm not moving an inch closer." Grant stubbornly stood in the hall.

"Granty, don't make me knock you out," Cammie threatened.

When they got to the room, Macey and Bex pounced on Grant and locked him down.

"What the hell?! Bex?!"

"You didn't want to go tux shopping, so this is what you get." Bex laughed evilly.

"Let the games begin," Liz added quietly.

**A.N: So guys. I kept my promise! I got 14 reviews! You guys are awesome! The important Authors note was this:**

**I know that there are probably a lot more Zammie fans than there are Jammie fans. What ever Jammie 'spark' you saw right there, might not be the outcome. Translation: this story can still end up a Zammie story if you vote on my poll. She'll go with Zach, or end up with Zach in some way. So what are you doing there just sitting there? Go onto my profile and vote. If you don't want to, just leave your vote in a review. The choices are:**

**Zach, Josh, an original character, or she goes alone.**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed. If you have any ideas, leave it in a review or PM me. If you read this Author's Note, put 'jalapeno' in your review. Thanks guys! Have a great summer!**

**-Cassidy and Layla**


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Camster," Zach greeted as Cammie walked through the door. He took her books, and they went up to his room.

"So, do you want to review line intersections and triangles?"

"Okay."

"So name all of the triangle type. The basic ones."

"Isosceles, acute, obtuse, and right."

"That's right. Remind me again why you need tutoring?"

"Ugh. I've just been distracted."

"By what? My sexiness?"

"Ha ha. Very funny," she said sarcastically.

"Everything. Homecoming, grades, people."

"So, you don't really need tutoring?"

"More like therapy. My brain is dying inside of me."

"Don't worry then. You're gonna ace the test," Zach reassured. He sat down next to Cammie on the bed.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. I'm sure of it."

"Thank you Zach," she kissed his cheek again, and looked into his emerald eyes.

Deep inside, beyond his cockiness, she saw hurt, but she didn't know what he was hurting over. Zach leaned closer to her and placed his lips over hers. They were kissing. They were kissing? They were kissing!

Zach pulled back after a while. "Well, um, now that you don't need a tutor, you should go. Grant is probably dying to talk to you about Jimmy."

"Josh you mean? Why would he?" She looked at him in confusion.

"He's taking you to Homecoming isn't he?"

"Yeah. How'd you know that? Stalker," she teased.

"Macey. We've been spending a lot of time together," he said, almost in a bragging voice.

"You have?" Cammie looked taken aback.

"Yeah, we have. After all, she's my date for Homecoming."

"That's really great Zach. Bye!" Cammie hopped down the stairs and ran to her house.

What have I gotten myself into? Zach thought.

* * *

ZPOV

"Ugh. Josh just aggravates me. My sister going out with someone? How repulsive. I mean, she didn't even take into consideration that he will most definitely break her heart."

"Fine with me man, as long as you don't tell her I told you," I said, shooting the basketball into the hoop.

"Out of all the people, she chose Abrams. Anyone else would've been better."

I stopped for a second. "Anyone?"

"Yeah anyone. But I won't let you go for her either." Grant narrowed his eyes.

"Why not?"

"I've seen you 'work your magic'. The longest relationship you've probably had was with Marta. All of last week."

"I'm not like that!"

"You're a player. And family comes first. Just stay away from her." He walked back into his house.

I just stood there in confusion. Since when did this conversation take such an ugly turn?

**A.N: Sorry it's so short. It's just to tide you over until tonight or tomorrow morning. I AM CLOSING THE POLL TONIGHT (7-3-13). So get your votes in :) If you don't want to go all the way to my profile, just leave your vote in a review. The choices are:**

**Zach, Josh, an original character, or she can go alone.**

**Right now, Zach is in the lead with 27 votes. Josh with 4, going alone with 4, and an original character with 1. VOTE! (Feel like I'm running for president :D)**

**If you have any ideas for the story, like a party or something, just PM me or leave it in a review. I think the story may be finishing up soon. I might make a sequel or something when this story finishes up. If you have any story ideas or requests, leave it in a review or PM me. I also got a lot of reviews about the lessons that Macey gave Zach. I can write a story about that if you guys want. What'd you say?**

**Review! The more reviews I get, the faster I update. I'll update tonight if I get 15 reviews. If not, then tomorrow morning. The 120th reviewer gets a shout out in the next A.N. We just hit the 100 mark with the last chapter! Happiness! You guys are awesome**

**If you read the A.N., put 'Pita bread' in your review. Bye guys!**

**-Cassidy and Layla**


	12. Chapter 12

"Anyone ask you to the dance?" Grant asked, his voice bursting with innocence.

"Um, maybe. Why do you need to know?" Cammie looked at him.

"Because I am your big brother, and I need to keep tabs on your life."

"Wow. Over controlling much?"

Grant shrugged. "I try."

"And maybe I have a date, maybe I don't."

Grant threw his hands up in the air. "Oh give it up Camster! We both knew that you're going with Josh Abrams."

"Hmm? I don't think so. Where'd you hear that from?" Cammie put her hand on her chin in a thinking manner.

"Zach. But you didn't hear it from me."

Cammie groaned. "Ugh. Did he really tell you?"

Grant looked smugly at her. "Yep. And I'm just here to give you a warning."

"You don't have to threaten Josh like you did to Keegan."

"I know. I'm not going to threaten him. I'm going to warn you. Josh is one person you don't want to get involved with. Sure, he might be sweet on the outside, and have dreamy hair, and pretty eyes, but-"

"Woah, woah, woah," Cammie interrupted, "Is it me, or is it you that is crushing on him?"

Grant glared at her. "I'm just trying to make a point. He might not be all you think he is. He might turn out to be a deceiving little asshole. You'll never know. He might just be playing up the nice guy points to get some sympathy. Who knows? Just be careful. I don't want you getting hurt."

It was dead silent for a moment, until Cammie started laughing. "I can protect myself Grant. You don't have to worry about me. I'll be alright."

"Just don't forget about what Keegan did to you. I don't ever want to see you like that ever again." Grant reminded her. Cammie looked down.

"Anything else?"

"Stay away from Zach."

Cammie looked at him with shock evident on her face. "What? Why?!"

"Because he is also is player. You might not fall for him now, but you sure will later. Just wait until he works his charm on you, then breaks your heart. Just stay away from him." With those words, Grant left Cammie's room.

* * *

"Okay, now that the subject has been asked out and kissed by the enemy, we have to try harder." Macey lectured.

"He kissed her?!" Zach asked, rage clear in his eyes.

"Duh. Why else would she be so happy?" Macey looked at him like he was stupid, which in her eyes, was true. "So we have to bump it up a level. You need to make her feel special."

"Don't I already do that to girls?" Zach winked at Macey.

She rapped his knuckles with her pointer. "Never. Do. That. Ever. Again."

"Okay. Sure. I can do that."

"Step one: special gestures. Try putting your arm around Liz." Macey brought in Liz.

Zach's eyes nearly bugged out. "What? Liz knows too?!"

Liz giggled. "Oh come on Zach. We all know that you like her. It's kind of obvious. Just Cammie's too blind to see it. 84.2605% of people could see it."

"Thanks guys. You really brighten up my day," Zach said sarcastically.

"Just try it Goode," Macey barked. Liz sat next to him.

Zach slung his arm casually over Liz's shoulders. "Easy. And you said that it was going to be hard McHenry."

Macey shook her head. "Wrong. You're doing it all wrong. The way that you're doing it just screams 'you're one of my bros'. That's not the message. Don't put your arm on top of her shoulder, more down, so it's like a weird one-armed hug."

Zach slid his arm down. "Like this?"

"Yeah. Right. I just wonder how you get so many girls."

"I agree. This is essential. I wonder how you got by at the movie theatre," Liz stated.

* * *

Cammie ran out of her classroom with a dazzling smile. She had done it; she had gotten an A+ on her quiz. She could go to Homecoming. Josh saw her running.

"Hey Cammie. Why so happy?" Josh asked.

"I got an A+. This means I can go to Homecoming with you!" Cammie hugged Josh.

Little did she know, Zach was watching her from afar. His heart panged a bit. It hurt to see Cammie and Jimmy together. Especially since she was so happy.

Cammie then spotted Zach, and motioned for Josh to wait for a second. She ran to him.

"Hey Zach. Thank you so much for helping me. I can now go to Homecoming with you and Macey! Thank you so much! You're the best friend anyone could have." She hugged Zach for a quick second.

A glimmer of hope appeared in Zach. After all, he was a Goode, and Zach Goode never gives up.

**A.N: Ooh. Zach just got friend-zoned. I got more than 15 reviews guys! Thank you SO much! The poll is now closed. I can't tell you who won, but you can probably guess. I'm really thinking about doing a sequel or writing Macey's lessons in another story. What'd you think? Leave your comments in a review! If you think I should do a sequel, what do you think I should write it about? Maybe they go to college? (Thank you to oemh for the idea!) I'm getting close to the end, but if you want me to continue, feed me ideas about what should happen after Homecoming. An accident? Just leave it in a review. **

**This time, the shoutout will go to the 143rd reviewer! Come on guys! We can do it! Just remember this: The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. Fast updates=more reviews!**

**The lucky 120th reviewer was ****Guest****, but they don't have an account, so I guess it didn't really work. Thanks to everyone reviewing!**

**But go read some of ****Zach-Goode' **** stories! I've read some of them, and they are fantastic!**

**Goode-Lover****: Ha ha. I will.**

**BunnySwag101****: I just want to see how many people actually read my agonizingly long A.N's. Nice name by the way.**

**oemh****: Seniors. Great idea though :)**

**HAPPY EARLY 4TH OF JULY! I will not be updating until Saturday because I'm going on a trip, but don't let that stop you from reviewing! Bye! Happy fireworks! :D If you read this A.N., put 'fireworks' in your review. Last one, I promise. Love you all!**

**-Cassidy and Layla**


	13. Chapter 13

"Where's your spirit?!" Bex screamed at Cammie. The agonizing week was finally over, and the Homecoming game was about to start.

Cammie motioned to her shirt. "I'm wearing a red shirt and white shorts."

"Where is your jersey?"

"What jersey?" Cammie asked. Only right then did she notice that all of her friends were wearing jerseys.

Liz grabbed her arm and pulled her over the the first row of bleachers. Inside a box, there were a bunch of red jerseys. "Take Zach's jersey! You'll be supporting him!"

"But shouldn't Macey wear it? She's his date."

"Already wearing Preston's." Macey pointed to her back.

"But shouldn't I take Josh's?"

"Too late. Dee Dee is already wearing it." Bex nodded towards Dee Dee, who somehow managed to turn the jersey pink. She was standing by Courtney and all of her other 'friends'.

"Fine then. I'll wear Zach's." The girls dug around the box, searching for the jersey that said 'Goode' on the back. Cammie slipped it over her head. Macey dug out a container of black paint and smeared it under her eyes. The rest did the same.

"Let's go to the locker room," Bex suggested.

"Are you sure that we're allowed to?" Cammie asked.

Bex shrugged. "No, but I'm going to do it anyway."

Macey grabbed Liz's and Cammie's wrists and dragged them to the locker room.

Bex was about to break down the door when Liz stopped her.

"How do you know that they're all fully clothed?" She asked.

"Fine. I'll give them a warning." She started yelling at the door. "Cover up and put on your pants boys!" Then, she blew the door open.

A lot of the boys had no shirts on. Cammie walked over to Josh, but was interrupted by Zach.

"Hey Camster! Ready for the game?" Zach asked. "We're going to win."

"How do you know?" Cammie asked him, a slight teasing tint in her voice.

"Have you forgotten? I'm on the team. Gee. Try to keep up."

"That's nice. Can you hold on for a second?" Cammie walked to Josh, who was about to put his helmet on.

"Hey Josh," Cammie greeted.

"Hey Cammie. How's Homecoming so far?" Josh asked.

"It's been good. I just wanted to wish you good luck." Cammie kissed his cheek and gave him a hug. Then she went over to Zach and gave him a hug.

"Good luck Zach."

"Win guys! Do it for us!" Macey chanted.

* * *

It was the second quarter, and it was basically tied.

Bex went down to talk to Grant durin ght break, and Macey went to go talk to Preston. Cammie decided she would go along with them.

"Nice plays Zach," Cammie complemented.

"Aww, thanks Camster. I'm just great So, are you still going to Homecoming dance?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm just wondering. I gotta go. Bye Camster. By the way, nice jersey!" Zach smirked at her.

Cammie blushed.

* * *

"Yeah man! We won!" Grant chanted. Zach was sitting on the shoulders of many, and was displaying the shining trophy. It had just began to drizzle, but no one cared. Homecoming was amazing.

* * *

"Get in your dress Cam!" Liz called.

Cammie brought out her black and white dress, and slipped it on. The fabric was really silky. It was a strapless dress; the top was tight and form-fitting, but at the waist, it started to flow out. It was simple, yet was a black bow in the back, and the top was white while the skirt was black.

She dug out a pair of white heels, and a heart locket. "Okay, what now?"

"Makeup and hair," Macey stated, giving her an evil smile.

"Ow guys. Easy. I only have one face," Cammie cringed in pain.

"Beauty hurts. Just deal with it," Macey said as she curled Cammie's hair.

"When is Josh going to pick you up?" Liz asked. All of the boys were going to pick up the girls together, but Josh was going to pick Cammie up separately, mainly because he didn't know the other boys that well.

"In 10 minutes. Ow Macey! My skull is now brutally burned."

"You'll be thanking me later," Macey said flatly.

* * *

"Cammie. You look... stunning," Josh complimented her.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

Josh opened the van door open for her. "Sorry if this isn't that fancy."

"No. It's nice."

* * *

When Josh and Cammie got the the dance, it was already at full blast.

"Wow. This is really something," Cammie commented.

"Yeah. It's really fun." Josh lead her into the gymnasium.

Maroon 5 was playing, and people were jumping along to the beat.

"Come on! Let's dance!" Before they knew it, both of them were on the dance floor, dancing the night away.

After about 30 minutes, they left the dance floor.

"I'm going to get some punch for us, okay?" Josh asked.

Cammie smiled and nodded. To cool off, she sat down on one of the hard plastic chairs. She watched her friends dance, the red punch sloshing around in cups in their hands. She didn't want to interrupt them, so she just sat in the chair and waited for Josh.

* * *

Fifteen minutes had gone by, and Josh still wasn't there. Was the line for punch really that long? She decided to wait a bit longer. Maybe Josh started talking to someone, or he had to go to the bathroom.

* * *

Cammie was bored out of her mind. It had been 25 minutes since Josh said that he was going to get her some punch, and he still wasn't back. Her friends hadn't noticed her yet, but I guess that's because she could blend in really easily, like a chameleon. Finally, Zach saw her sitting in the chair, all alone. Macey whispered in his ear, and pushed his towards Cammie.

"Hey Cam. Why so sad?"

"I'm so bored. Save me Zach," Cammie reached for his hand.

"Say, where's Jimmy?"

"JOSH went to go get punch... 25 minutes ago." Cammie fumed.

"You don't still want punch do you?" Zach asked.

"Yeah, I do. Can you get me some?" Cammie batted her eyelashes.

"Fine. Wait here." Zach returned with two cups. Cammie smelled the cup; the punch had been spiked. If there was anything else to drink, she wouldn't of drank it, but she was thirsty, and a little bit couldn't hurt, right? She chugged it down. It just made her more thirsty.

"I'm going to go get more punch," Cammie told Zach, then walked over to the refreshment table.

Josh was nowhere to be found. Oh well. Cammie filled her cup, and drank again... and again, and again. While she was drinking her fifth cup, she decided to wander around the school. Zach could wait.

* * *

It was so creepy at night. The school supplies and the chemistry racks had menacing shadows. She kept on thinking that she was going to be murdered, but she was slightly tipsy, so she didn't care.

Her footsteps echoed down the long hallway, as she got farther away from the loud music and the lights. It was just her and the shadows now. She opened the Chem room door and went inside. Her head was hurting first it was silent, but she sensed that she wasn't alone. Quietly, she crept to the supply closet and grabbed a broom. Maybe it was a maniac with an axe, waiting for her to be his next victim. Slowly, she opened the door.

**A.N: I think you guys can guess what comes next :) I had a wonderful weekend, how about you? So many mosquito bites though.**

**I got a random idea. I wrote a one shot a long time ago. Do you want me to publish it? It's about the Gallagher Girls, and what happens when Zach goes shopping with Macey and Cammie. What do you think?**

**This story is near done :'( but do you guys want me to continue it? Or do you want a sequel where they're in college? Or do you want me to just work on a new story? Just leave your thoughts in a review. Also, if you have any ideas for this story, or another story, just leave it in a review.**

**I was reading the reviews and I just started bursting out into laughter. You guys put 'fireworks' in so many creative ways. You guys are awesome! XD**

**We didn't get to 143 reviews, but whatever. Let's shoot for 154. I know that it sounds crazy, but you guys are awesome, so you'll get through it ;) 154th reviewer gets a shout out!**

**MORE REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATES! REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**zammiealltheway and Juliette-Tiggy: It's so fun! It celebrates when America won the revolutionary war against the British, and became a free country. You get to see fireworks, and have cook outs. Australia day sounds fun though!**

**GallagherGirls13BYE1DTS: Woah. That was a long review. That is a bit awkward, but give it a shot! Maybe it's the same for him! :) BTW, awesome name**

**Bornastar1: Okay, I will**

**Justgowiththeflow: Your review made me smile :D Hilarious!**


	14. Chapter 14

Inside, Josh was sitting there amongst the beakers and the test tubes.  
"Josh. What are you doing? The dance is over there, just so you know," Cammie joked.  
"I am so sorry Cammie, but I have something to say."  
"What?" Cammie asked.  
Josh took a deep breath. "I know that you were looking forward to Homecoming, since it was the first one you've had here, but I am so sorry. I just can't make your Homecoming a good one."  
Cammie looked at him confusedly. "Why? It's already is a good one."  
Josh sighed. "I was thinking in this closet. I realized that we both came here with the wrong person. You should have come here with Zach."  
"But I want to go with you."  
Josh smiled sadly. "I see the way he looks at you, and how you look at him."  
"You're crazy Josh. Just come and dance with me."  
"No Cammie. I won't. Go dance with Zach. You'll thank me later." He escorted Cammie back into the gym, and he disappeared.  
Cammie considered finding Josh and try to knock some sense into him. She decided against it, and went to go sit back on the hard plastic chair. Sure enough, Zach was still there, holding an empty cup of what used to be punch. He was watching all the dancing couples. The DJ had slowed the music down, so it was slow dance time. She had nearly forgotten about him.  
"Hey Zach."  
Zach saw her and smiled. "Hey Gallagher Girl. Did you get your punch?" He asked, nodding at her cup.  
"Yeah. It's spiked. I also found something else," Cammie sat next to Zach. ""Josh was sitting in the Chem closet. He said that we both came here with the wrong person."  
Zach looked at her confusedly. "What do you mean 'wrong person'?" He asked.  
Cammie sighed. "He said that I should've come here with someone else."  
"So, he thinks that he should've come here with someone else too?"  
Cammie nodded. "And it seems like that 'someone else' is Dee Dee." Cammie motioned across the room, where Josh was slow dancing with Dee Dee, her head tested in his chest.  
"That's too bad Gallagher Girl. Need a hug? I happen to give great hugs," Zach opened his arms.  
Cammie leaned in. After they finished hugging, Cammie put her head on Zach's shoulder. "The thing is that Josh said that I should have came with..."  
"With? Come on Cam. Finish your sentence."  
"With you."  
Zach was quiet for a second. "I think so too."  
"What?" Cammie raised an eyebrow. After all, Zach liked Macey.  
"I know I probably should have done this a long time ago, but Cammie? Will you be my date to Homecoming?" Zach looked Cammie in the eyes.  
"Yes. I will," Cammie smiled.  
"Great! Now let's dance!" Zach lead her outside, where the music was barely reaching. The moon was illuminating everything, giving it a magical touch. He placed his hands around her waist, and she put her hands around his neck. They squished their bodies together, closing all the space between them. She rested her head against his chest., so she could hear his heart beat.  
"Zach?"  
"Mm hmm?"  
"Thank you. For being there for me."  
"You know, all those times I said I was spending time with Macey, she was actually giving me lessons for asking you out. I always tried to make you jealous, but it didn't work, did it?"  
"It did though."  
They both looked at each other. Her soft eyes gazed into his piercing green ones. It was like they could see into each other's soul.  
"You're beautiful," Zach said.  
Cammie's breath caught in her throat. No one had ever called her beautiful. "I like you Zach. I really, really like you."  
Zach cupped her face, and pressed his lips onto hers, and started kissing her. The kiss was gentle, and sweet, but passionate, unlike the first time, where it had been urgent.  
They both pulled back. "I like you too," Zach said.  
Together, they walked back to the dance.  
**A.N: Hey guys. I just finished reading The Fault In Our Stars, and I cried. Spoiler alert: Augustus Waters! Don't leave us! *Insert hysterical sobbing*  
Anyways, I don't think I'm going to continue this story, but I'm going to make a sequel. Prepare for a lot of tears and depressing moments.  
I published my one shot that I was talking about. I don't think it's any Goode (ha ha. Pun), but please take a look at it. It's called _Not as Goode as He Says_. Thank you guys!  
There will be sort of an epilogue next chapter (the last chapter *tear*). But it's not really an epilogue, since there'll be a sequel.  
The 154th reviewer was DayDreamer1018  
Go read her story!  
Thank you guys! Review! 172nd reviewer gets a shout out! I'm in California, so I might not update as much. Bye! I hoped you liked it! I put in Zammie just for you guys!  
-Cassidy and Layla**


	15. Chapter 15

To Cammie, May was a beautiful month. The perfect time for spring picnics, especially with Zach.

Zach took out the sandwiches from the carefully arranged basket. "Want some cucumber and hummus sandwiches Cam?" He asked.

Cammie licked her lips. "Mmm. Thank you for putting this together." She grabbed a sandwich and pecked Zach on the lips.

You're probably wondering why they're on a picnic. Six month anniversaries don't come easy.

Cammie and Zach ate in a comfortable silence. Everything seemed right.

"Remember when Macey, Bex, and Liz found out after Homecoming?" Cammie asked. After they walked into the gym, Cammie's friends has whisked her away and juiced her for details. They had basically squealed the whole time, with Macey occasionally interjecting with an 'I knew it!'.the dance they had threatened Zach. It was pretty scary for him.

"That wasn't as bad as when Grant found out," Zach smirked. Cammie shuddered. Grant hadn't known until months later, when he saw Zach sneaking into Cammie's room. He had banned Zach from getting together with Cammie, and was infuriated when Cammie 'disobeyed' him. She wasn't her father, but he sure acted like it. After that, they hit a rough patch for about a month, until—with Cammie's persuasion— Grant was finally convinced that Zach would not hurt Cammie, and allowed them to date, even though he threatened Zach.

"I'm just glad that we're together," Cammie gave him a kiss, and she could feel Zach smirking.

"I am too Gallagher Girl. Now just let me eat my delicious sandwich," Zach bit into his sandwich. "Mmm. SO delicious."

Cammie scoffed. "It wasn't THAT delicious."

"To you it is," Zach pointed out.

"Fine. Wanna sit by the dock?"

"Okay." The both got up and put their feet in the clear water. Cammie put her head on his shoulder.

"Stanford sent me a letter the other day. They accepted me," Zach said. Cammie's head shot up.

"Really? That's great!"

"I'm still debating whether I should go or not," Zach calmly replied.

"ARE YOU MAD?! Why wouldn't you go?" Cammie yelled.

"Because then I'd be away from you."

"Zach. This is a one-in-a-lifetime chance. You have to go." Cammie whispered.

"But then I'd be without you."

"Well if you DON'T go, I'll never talk to you," Cammie threatened.

Zach pursed his lips. I'll think about it. Did you accept Princeton's letter?"

"Yes. And you should accept Stanford's."

"Fine." Zach murmured.

"Fine?"

"Maybe."

Cammie sighed. Stubborn Zach.

* * *

"Bye Zach."

"Bye Cam," Zach whispered sadly.

Cammie headed to the car.

"Wait!" Zach grabbed her wrist.

"What? I have to go. Princeton isn't going to wait forever."

"I just wanted to do this," Zach smiled. He dipped Cammie, and kissed her. Yes, actual dippage.

"I liked that," Cammie blushed.

"Me too."

"I'm going to miss you," Cammie hugged him.

"Don't worry. We can make this long distance thing work."

"Okay. Well I have to go," Cammie unraveled her arms, ran to the car.

"Stay beautiful," Zach yelled and winked.

"Bye Zach," Cammie yelled as the car pulled away.

"Bye Cammie!" As an afterthought, he yelled, "I love you." But she had already pulled away, and was gone. "I love you," he whispered again, but this time, it wasn't for her, it was for him. A constant reminder that she would still be in his heart. Forever.

**A.N: Oh my gosh guys. I'm crying. IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY! *Breaks down sobbing*I really enjoyed writing this, and I love all of you! Don't be sad though. There'll be a sequel! It's going to be called, ****_Distance Doesn't Work_****. The title might change, so I'll be posting updates on this story in an 'update chapter' :D I really hope you liked this chapter and the Zammie scenes. I put a lot of effort to make you guys happy with this!** **The sequel is going to be about them in college, but there's a twist (Hint: Someone guessed it in a review). I might not post the sequel right away, so just keep an eye out for it.**

**Can you guys please read my one-shot, ****_Not as Goode as He Says_****? It has six reviews, and that kind of makes me sad. Pretty, pretty please?**

**The lucky shout-out winner was ****beatrueheart****! I've actually read ****_Undone_****, and it was really goode (Aother one of my lame puns)! Read her stories!**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED AND FAVORITED/FOLLOWED ME OR THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU GUYS! KEEP LOOKING AT THIS STORY SINCE THERE MAY BE A TEASER OR AN UPDATE OR SOMETHING IN THIS STORY!**

**Stay beautiful! *Wink wink* (It only works when it's Zach)**

**-Cassidy and Layla**


	16. Update on the sequel

**Hey guys! So the long wait is now over! The sequel is here, and it's called ****_Distance Doesn't Work_****! I just published it XD Hope you guys will like! Thank you so much for all of the reviews and support on this story! Love you all :)**

**Don't forget to check out my other stories, Letters of Memories (Which was on a hiatus, but I restarted it recently), and my one-shot, Not as Goode as He Says. Please? Thanks guys! And check out our Fiction Press account. Cassidy and Layla is our username! Thanks!**

**-Cassidy and Layla**


End file.
